Life after the search of the blood red stone
by marchingninja
Summary: Edward Elric is now living on his own in Central.. but with some misadventures. WinryxEdward Enjoy! And review!
1. Chapter 1

This is after the movie, but Al and Ed are still in Alchemy world, so everything but Ed and Al going t our world happened. This is also just going off of the anime, not he manga…it'd be too confusing. This is an EdxWinry. Anywho, Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Edward had been awake for 5 hours straight. He decided to change his position for the 100th time and decided that was it.

"Damn it, I can't take it anymore!" He uncovered his auto mail leg and his flesh white one and walked over to the window to look over the musty, old city of Central. He'd been living there for 5 years, without AL or Winry or anyone that he'd grown up with.

Ed walked over to the bronzed phone and began to dial a number he knew all to well. His trusty therapist, Dr. Maro. She was the one who had gotten the blonde to come to the big city. Also, even thought Ed had been successful in giving his brother back his entire body, she still wasn't pleased with the situation he was in. So far all he knew was about this "problem" was the symptoms: sleeping patterns off, agony and anxiety panic attacks and his worst symptom, nightmares… of that horrible night so long ago, when his brother was ripped from this world, when he learned "the truth", and with he found out that the only thing on this earth that mattered was his family. These cut him deeply and hurt. That was Edward only7 reason for keeping in touch with her.

Of course he didn't just talk to her for help with his unstable mental state, she was also the only female friend had had in the city. Now this surprised her since he looked like a flawless person. He had long, golden hair that he kept in a ponytail. His huge, golden, shiny, expressive eyes that could cheer you up no matter how far down you were, and besides his height problem, he was as strong as any full-grown man. Oh, and of course his outstanding alchemy skills could make even that Flame Alchemist quiver in fear.

A car speeding by with a loud bang awoke Ed from his morning daydream.

"Hello? Hello? Ed you there? Come on, don't call me and kill yourself at he same time!" E had to chuckle at this.

"No…" Ed's sweet boyish voice said through the phone, "… I'm still here with you. Ha… Why would I quit on you?" Edward said sarcastically. " No Edward, its more like the other way around." She said back. "So..," she paused thinking he might want to talk, "..what is it you want to talk about?" She waited patiently for his answer knowing that he wouldn't speak very soon.

"Its nothing…" he said meekly.

"Then why did you call me?" she kept her calm professional voice even though she felt a little irritated.

"I just needed to say something, anything, to someone besides myself." He heard a small laugh on the other end.

"Why are you laughing at me?! You supposed to make me feel better!" there was silence on the other end of the phone. 'Did the phone die? Di-did she hang up?' Ed thought.

"Hello? Maro! Are you o.k.? What's wrong, answer me! Maro! MARO!!" Ed began to sweat and shake. Suddenly he heard movement on the other end of the phone.

"Hello….?"

"………………………………..hello?" said a voice.

'It sounds… so… young.' This made him almost lose his grip on the phone.

"W-who I-is this?" Ed asked nervously.

"……………………………………I am not Maro."

"I KNOW YOU NOT MARO! WHO ARE YOU! Tell me! And where is she? Where is she!?"

"……………………………………..I am not Maro. Who is she? I am not her. I am different. I am me. Not she."

This time he did drop the phone. It hit the floor with a loud 'clang' and thin beeps proceeded afterward. Who ever it was must have hung up.

Ed fell to the floor. Tears falling to the place he rests his now weak body. He feared that everything was going to start over and everything was nothing.

"This is it…." Edward in the lowest voice to ever come out of his mouth. After this… something changed. The atmosphere of the room became heavy, dense, and dark. Then a huge blue light began to light up around Edwards's body. He sat up enough to see a circle around him… one with runes.. with marking s he'd never seen before surround him. HE jumped to his feet, but not in enough time to have the light engulf him and send him into a spiral of memories, and more bright light and deep darkness, W-was he in the truth again? How could he get out of the gate again when he didn't know how he got into it?!

"What is this?! Am -.. " HE fell to his knees, clutching the ground that he had finally fell upon. "..AM I PAYING FOR THE UNFORGIVABLE TOLL?!!" His head fell down between his arms. HE could see his tears pouring down his cheeks…falling.. falling… until he thought they were going to hit the floor his body rest upon, but instead it kept falling. At this moment the invisible floor collapsed and he began to fall again.. going faster than before. But he seemed unfazed, apathetic, or uncaring of what could happen to him when he reached the bottom. With this decision, he closed his eyes.. and fell asleep.. with the thought to never awaken.

"AGGGHHH!!!" Edward jumped out of his deep sleep. HE was panting and was covered in his sweat.

"What happened?! I have to –to get to Maro's house!" HE got up and began to run when he noticed that he, himself was not in his won house. HE looked around to see that.. his plan of going to her housed was already done. HE was surrounded by her belongings in her living room.

"I'm in her house? How did I get here? But where's she then?! DR.MARO!? Where are you!?" A moan came from a room right down the hall. EH turned to see that the door was open, and the inside looked like a never-ending black abyss. Never the less, he still walked towards it. Step by step…each getting harder to take. His breath staggering, and getting melted with the tears that slipped down his cheeks as fast as his breaths and mind would allow. He thought his stomach could jump out of throat at anytime. With every step tempting it to, he could turn and run. But then regret… and distrust. would flood his mind. So he continued to walk to the door that could hold the body of Dr. Maro. HE reached for the cooper colored doorknob and took and regrettable step into a gruesome scene of the murder that he with would have never happened. He looked to the window .He could see an out line of a body. Stepping closer he could tell it was no other than Dr.Maro, even though body was in nearly a hundred pieces, covered in crimson blood, that was being illuminated by the moonlight. He hit his knees to the floor and tried to think about what to do. Call the police? The Colonel would probable want to know.. .but how would he explain about how he got there? Ashe was thing of a way to explain himself; he heard a creak come from behind him, and then a small,

"…Gah.. Ed-ward….Elric?! How I've waited for this day.. of revenge!" Edward turned so fast he felt sick and dizzy, but when his gaze did get to the sounds origin, he saw a dark, thin figure. HE had to squint his eyes to see who this was. HE noticed a familiar mark, one that has a ruin looking design within a circle. Every. thing that wore this mark was known as a homunculi. A disgusting being that was created every time a human transmutation was committed. Almost like a living doll, kept alive by no other than the mystical object… the Philosopher's Stone!

"YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU WER DEAD! .. ENVY!!!!" Edward knew exactly who this thin, green and pale man was. His… brother.. his father's regret and one of his greatest enemies.

"Oh, dear brother, I was dead. But I came back," Envy stepped closer to the blonde, "..to get you!" Envy's breath alone clouded Ed's mind, but then knowing that he came back to get him to go to a potential hell?! This made Edward and. He got to his feet and took a quick leap towards Envy and pinned him to a wall.

"What.. MY FATHER WAS'NT COMPANY ENOUGH??!!" Edward thrust his fist hard against Envy's face, causing him to spit out blood and have a small cut. Edward smirked seeing hat Envy didn't heal himself.

"So you cant heal yourself anymore? Well now I know for sure what to do!" Edward lifted his leg to make hard contact with Envy's rib cage making the ribs go 'THUMBP'. Envy pushed him away and seemed to make him go in a certain direction.

" You think you've got me brat?!" Envy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Edward said still falling back, since he had no way of stopping himself from going down. As he landed he noticed that his left leg was elevated by something else on the ground. Edward stared to looking the direction and saw that part of him had landed on the bloody body. He reached out and a hand to touch her mangled face, but a sharp object stopped his metal hand from reaching the corpse. Envy had thrown a piece of glass from a broken picture his way. Good thing it was his fake arm, otherwise it would have cut right through him.

"Why..?" Edward spoke. Then whipping his head toward Envy.

"Why did you kill her?! Why was she more important to kill-" Edward was cut off.

"More important than you to kill?! Oh! I would have killed you in a second, if it wasn't for the very good reason that father told me not to." Envy said this with a sickening look in his eyes, and his horrible breath pouring out of his mouth.

"I'll tell you why…if you tell me why she's so important to you?" This was a question hat Edward, for some reason, dreaded to answer. Why id he care for her so much? Was it love… or did he rely on her so much that he couldn't bear to live without her?

"I-I don't …. Know…." This was Edwards's response. This was the reason why he cried so hard, and felt cut so deeply. HE didn't know. This gave Envy a cruel chance to get a hit at Edward. But as he was getting a free punch at Ed, Edward noticed a light outside the window, and regained his senses. Fortunately he moved just in time for the blow to glance by him. 'What was that light?' Ed thought. I was soon answered when he heard the door that lead into the apartment crash down to the floor and a million feet rush in.

"This is when I take my leave…brat." Envy said in a cool voice, and then behind him an almost miniature gate appeared. He stepped into it, and was engulfed with glowing red eyes and demonic faces. Then he was gone, gate and all.

A loud crack and then the Colonel Mustang appeared in the door way followed by nearly a hundred different soldiers. He was angry at first but once he took a cleared look at the room and the state that Edward was in, his face turned to looking shocked.

"Edward….Elric, explain what this is!" Roy said in a shaky voice."

"I-I really have no idea…" Ed felt light headed and a firm hand catching him, followed by a soft voice.

"Edward? Its me… don't worry. You're going to be alright." 'This voice…who is it?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own FMA, but all other ideas were mine.

Enjoy!

Edward awoke to the worst headache he'd ever felt. Pain flooding his mind, his brain feeling like it was leaking out of his ears. He heard what sounded like a scream from a long time ago…. His brother's scream. Al, was he here, was anyone here? Did anyone find Ed or Dr. Maro's body? Her body! What are were they going to do with it, did they know whom it was. Ed's headache became worse when he started to think about all this. He didn't need any more pain so he tried to stop, but the regret of letting Envy go, without his just amount of punishment. 'Damn…. damn it, I'm horrible. He got away with another murder on his mind, more blood on his hands. Putting more blood on my hands. How could someone…. He's NOT someone, he's a someTHING. He's my damn brother, my father's STUPID MASTAKE THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!' Ed was crying by now, hot tears of remorse and anger pouring down his face. His eyes were opening now revealing a room that he didn't recognize. It had white walls and big windows with white light shinning through. He opened his eyes a little wider to see more clearly. In one of the corners he saw a golden speck. It was round and was reflecting the white suns ray off of it perfectly. Ed sat up to see that it was a beautiful young woman sleeping peacefully. She had blonde long hair. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Winry…."Ed whispered in a quite hushed voice. This woke the sleeping beauty. Winry woke with a stir. Looking up at Ed and realizing he was awake. She opened her eyes and ran over to him clutching him in her arms as tightly, like she'd never see him again.

A.N.-yes short, but I'll have more later!


	3. Chapter 3

Life after the search for the blood red stone

Chapter 3

Edward couldn't believe it. Not that Winry was there but that someone found him, he couldn't stop screaming in his head 'THANK GOD!' He stopped thinking to look down at the blonde that was now clutching on to him like a leach, not letting go, afraid to lose its source of life. He heard the soft sniffles of her tiny nose and noticed that his blue hospital dress was getting wet. Was she THAT happy to see him?

"What's with you? Its not like I haven't seen you for-" then he realized, he hadn't seen or talked to anybody from Risembool for nearly 5 years. Well now he was getting the hint in why she was so emotional.

" I'm sorry… I just" Winry did a little **hiccup** and looked up at him with tear filled blue crystal eyes that looked so much more … mature than the last time he looked into them, nearly 5 years ago. What had happened? Could something have happen?! Maybe she wasn't just here to make sure he was o.k. maybe she was here to tell him some really bad news!

"Winry…. Did something.. bad happen while I was away?" Nearly within seconds of him finishing his sentence she burst into more tears, which seemed to be growing in size…uh-oh… Edward was alarmed and put a worried face on and tried to take back what he said, but what he said was said.

" Damn Winry don't cry… I didn't mean to bring back any…uhg…" Winry looked up with a sort of, ' I'm going to kick your butt, but totally regretting it at the same time' look. 'Uh-oh, well this isn't good' thought Ed. He had just a few seconds to get out of the way of Winry's 'out of no where wrench', which seconds later smashed the nice horse painting that was on the wall behind him. 'I mourn for the horse, but thankful it wasn't my head.' Edward said in his head.

"You think…." She took another swing at his head, Ed dodged it again with wobbly skill. "… you wouldn't miss ANYTHING over a 5 years?" This time she purposely dropped the wrench, it unfortunately landing on Ed's little toe.

"Oh ! Winry!! Did you have to? I'm in a hospital! I preferred you sobbing!" Winry made a sour face and then the pits of hell and Haiti's joined in union behind her to kill the now fearful alchemist.

"Do you…. want to know…what the HECK happened… when you were gone?" Winry asked in a bitter voice.

"Well.." 'Don't say anything stupid or well…stupid!' thought Ed, "…yes." Polite, but not enough for Winry. She exploded, but not into fire, but into again…TEARS!

"Oh, Winry…I didn't mean that in a bad 'smart-alecky' way, just yes, I want to know what I've missed. How's Al?" Ed asked in such a soft tone that had that vibrant smooth tone, and if you were looking at him at the same time, like Winry was, then you would have seen a pair of golden understanding eyes looking into your very soul as if to say, ' this is something I need to know, and you're the only person I want to tell me.' And if you would have been in Winry's view point, then you would have done the same thing, leaned forward, put your hand underneath his head, parted your lips and put them perfectly against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Life after the search for the blood red stone

Chapter 4

Edward leaned back after Winry cut the kiss off with a sudden breath of air. His eyes were partly open with a bit of confusion behind them. 'Was… did she just….' Edward was more confused than before and was wondering if Winry was mad at him or in love? 'Oh god!' Edward thought with horror. 'IS she in love with me?' He was just horrified before about wondering if something bad had happened to Al or anyone and now he had an emotional wreck hanging her licks on him and expecting something he didn't think he could return.

"Winry…. That was...Um… well….so how's Al?" Wrong question Ed. Winry sprang up from the bed and through her arms in the air.

"I freak' in come all this way to tell you how I felt and what happened at home and all you do is ask about your brother and ignore what I've plainly put in front of you!" Edward was puzzled at Winry's screaming and also afraid of what could come of this so he began beating on the emergency button at very rapid and alarming rate. 

In no time he heard running feet coming down the hall way to….

"Hey in here!" ….To totally miss his room and run down and hallway to an elevator to another floor! 'What the hell? Don't leave me alone in this room with her! She's got powers of a mechanic otaku! PLEASE!' He wanted to make a sign saying 'S.E.S.' Save Edwards soul and plasterer it to his forehead but decided it had the biggest chance to get noticed like a paperclip had in Central. 

Out of nowhere Mustang came in and stopped so quickly his black shoes made marks on the white stone floor of the room. 

"What the hell is going on in here!" roared Mustang with his amazingly deep voice. "I thought I told them NO guests! What the hell are you doing in here Ms. Rockbell? You clearly heard me say the rules this morning." Mustang sounded mad was looking at Winry with a sort of look of 'I'll let this go'. Mustang marched quietly over to where Winry was and politely took her by the arm and soon escorted her out, right after of course Winry left Edward the nice gift of giving him the bird. Edward frowned at that, but was pondering on why anyone wasn't allowed to see him. Did he have an illness that he didn't know of that he contracted from Mr.Maro or Envy? 'Ug-if I got something from that ugly bastard I'd rather DIE than live with it!' Edward hated sharing any common ground with that green beast that regrettably was his blood brother. 

In the lobby

"What the hell was that! Ms.Rockbell your explanation MUST be good!" Mustang was yelling loud enough that the entire city of Central must have turned there heads to gazed and ponder at what was going on at the Grand Musc Hospital. 

"I needed to see him, before all of the soldiers came in and warped his brain with all the questioning." Her meek voice startled Mustang and made him feel regretful for yelling at her so loud. He softened his voice to normal level said, "I understand your concern but these were strict orders that would ensure no outside information would get to Fullmetal. His metal state isn't at the best and we need to give him time to heal."

"Yeah, just enough to get him ready for the slaughterhouse when you send all those people in to question him. All it'll do is put him right back to this point." Winry spoke.

"Yeah and what point is that?" Roy replied.

"The point of regret. I could see it in his eyes that regret of not trying harder to save Mr.Maro, and the point of death. If you send those people in to question him, it's like saying he's just getting ready to be killed like a hog." Winry spoke slowly, but with great hast to get her point across. Roy understood what Winry was thinking but knew his orders were direct and in no means changeable to fit a young woman's remarks. He turned on his heals and headed for the door.

"I'll…" Roy sighed "...See what I can do, but if anyone, I mean ANYONE, finds you in his room with no permission or supervision, and then I'll send all the slaughterhouses invitations to Fullmetals hospital bed." After that remark he left with the lightest sound of his shoes hitting the brick of the outside ground of the hospital. Winry sat back down with a soft whoosh and new her business was not here. She went back to the hotel room she rented for the approximate days Edward would need to recover. She didn't want to break the rules, but for the matter that she was under there was no other choice. She laid down on the bed and thought out what to say, within ten minutes she knew what the those words to come out of her mouth out be.

"Edward,…….Al's gone." 


	5. Chapter 5

Life after the search for the blood red stone

Life after the search for the blood red stone

Chapter 5

Midnight of that horrible and confusing day had set. Nothing could be seen out the window of Edward's room, but still he looked out like he could see the dreaded city for miles and knew what he was looking at. He knew that something was going on besides Winry's sudden realization of her feelings for him, something that could not have been made over the phone. Edward started to squirm and feel uncomfortable with anticipation of what the subject could be.

'Al, it has to be Al. Or Granny, if something happened to her then there would be no way that Winry could have explained it over the phone, that the last family she has left. That excluding Al and I but we weren't there for Winry like Granny was. She was there when Winry found out her Mom and Dad was killed in Ishball. Damn… she must have had something to say like that if she had to go against Mustang's orders. All I did was push her away and she probably already is so far down she cant see any light, and I was her last match and I blew it out.' Edward slumped over so he was in a sitting position and through his legs over the side of bed that was facing his window. He looked out one last time to see a break of sunlight creasing over the city.

" I don't have much time." Edward whispered. He grabbed a coat that was on the door. When he put it on he found that it fit him perfectly. He looked down on the coat and saw he surname 'Elric' sewn into a patch on the chest. A flash of memories of the last time this coat was on his back went through his mind. He was with Al transmuting Al's body back to normal and his being sucked the door, until Al found a way to get him back. Ed awaked from his reminiscing when a spark of light hit his face.

"Oh crap, every bodies probably awake now I have to be sneaky." Edward tip toed to the end of the hall and found an open elevator he ran into it and ducked his head out to make sure no doctors or nurses saw him. Sure it'd been a few years since he'd had to run for his safety and make sure no one saw him.

'Just like the old times' Edward thought. ' Sneaking out of the hotel rooms and going to abandoned warehouses. Ahh…. Such joy. Just as Edward was putting his head back through the doors a nurse saw him. "Rut row!" Edward yelped and ducked back in and pushed the down button frantically. Right when the male nurse reached the door it closed right on his face. Edward couldn't help but let out a small breath. He got down to the bottom and the doors opened to the back of the lobby. He snuck past a few bad looking patients and thought he got past any that could harm him in any sort of way. When out of nowhere, are rather small old…o.k. Ed thought she was older than time itself but he isn't he most polite person in the world.

"Hello young man, would you be so kind to-" the woman was cut off by Edwards sudden running out of the hospital like it held the plague, which in some part of the building it probably did. "Damn teenagers…." She said as she shuffled back to her room.

Edward was now half way down the main street and almost to hotel that he thought Winry would be staying at. Considering it was the nicest one, and how could Mustang put a pretty woman like Winry in any place not as good. Edward reached the hotel and some how in no time, like in all fanfics, reached Winry's supposed room. He took a deep breath and shook his head to release all other feelings that he didn't need and took the doorknob in his hand and twisted it pushing open the door. He heard a voice and looked around the corner to see a tiny midget lady lying on the fake, silk, and floral hotel sheets. Wearing a rather profound black corset that stuck very closely to her body. Now she wasn't a very voluptuous girl but she was a midget with curves.

"Are you here to join us? Honey is he here to join?" She asked in a small voice.

"What? I didn't want anyone else, especially a man!" The deep voice that was contained in the bathroom said.

"Oh, then shall I do something about it?" she asked with unexpected excitement.

"Sure, we have time." With that she jumped up and threw herself onto the blonde. Edward just stood there with a rather heavy woman midget hanging on him.

"Come on, you want it don't you?" she asked seductively.

"No I don't. My voice actors a Christian so get off!" Edward said, wondering how he knew that and wondering what a voice actor was. Then the bathroom door open, pouring mist and steam out. They both looked out to see a tall well-built man coming out.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Roy Mustang said with a stern look.

"Um…uh-TURNING YOUR MIDGET SLUT INTO STONE!" With that Edward clasp his hands together and put them forcefully against the midgets chest and ran away letting the now stone midget to break against the ground and Mustang to morn over his now wonderful night lost.

Edward was now surely at the RIGHT door that behind it held Winry. Edward turned the doorknob and pushed yet another door open and reveal… A CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
